Espalda con espalda
by Saorii D.Herondale
Summary: Ichigo está cansado de las ausencias de Ishida en sus reuniones. Una visita inesperada, una pelea como de costumbre, y un par de sonrisas que lo dicen todo. [Brotp]


**Disclaimer** : Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo solo quiero darle amor a mis bebés.

 **Advertencias** : Ligero Ichihime y renruki. Universo Canon. Brotp. Incoherencias y algún que otro error. ¿Ligero ooc?

* * *

 _"Los amigos que tienes y cuya amistad ya has puesto a prueba, engánchalos a tu alma con ganchos de acero"._

 _–William Shakespeare_

* * *

Ichigo siempre trató de mantener contacto con todos sus amigos; Tatsuki iba a diario a su casa, aunque era más que nada para visitar a Inoue y Kazui. Keigo solía llegar a la clínica para decirle 'mal amigo' por no responder sus mensajes, Mizuro le mandaba textos de vez en cuando, y se hacía llamadas ocasionales con Sado. Rukia y Renji era una de las excepciones ya que casi no tenían tiempo de ir a Karakura, aunque a él le gustaba ir a saludar algunas veces a la Sociedad de Almas. Así que casi se sentía satisfecho con eso.

Casi.

Ishida nunca llegaba a las reuniones, Ichigo al ser propietario y doctor de una clínica lo entendía, o eso trataba. Solía estar bien con eso la mayoría de las veces, pero cuando su dulce esposa decía inocentemente que extrañaba a Ishida, no podía evitar el salir e ir al hospital enojado.

A veces se preguntaba si eso era una señal de estar cayendo tan bajo como su padre.

—¿No tienes pacientes que atender? —Ese era el recibimiento que Ishida siempre le daba.

—¿Y tú no tienes amigos a los que tienes que ver? —contraatacaba Ichigo.

En ese momento Ishida lanzaría un suspiro y se excusaría con su trabajo. A Ichigo eso le importaba menos que los lloriqueos de su padre.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas, cuatro ojos —respondió con sarcasmo.

—¿Qué diablos quieres, Kurosaki? —exclamó con cansacio.

—Verte aunque sea una puta vez al mes.

Ishida sonrió. Le hacía gracia verlo decir cosas de ese tipo como si nada, la influencia de su esposa era notable; pero a la vez reconocía que hace tiempo no los veía, y eso le provocaba pesar.

Ichigo al darse cuenta de su ataque de honestida quiso corregirse. —Me refiero a que Inoue te extraña, Sado también pregunta por ti. ¿Hace cuánto no estamos todos juntos?

—Nunca lo están, Kuchiki y Abarai tienen años sin venir.

—Si llevarás tu trasero quincy a las reuniones estoy seguro que Renji y la enana vendrían más rápido que en lo que digo que Chappy apesta.

Ishida ajustó sus gafas antes de mirar el abanico del techo.

—Yo también los extraño...

—No parece. Te comportas más egoísta que de costumbre.

—Al menos no escondo mi sentir —acusó mientras fruncía la frente.

—¡Solo vine porque no me gusta ver a mi esposa triste!

Eso quitó toda señal de burla en el rostro de Uryu. —¿Eh? Pero hablo muy seguido con Inoue-san.

—Hablar por teléfono no es lo mismo que verse en persona —resopló—. Por teléfono no entiendo tanto los silencios de Sado y no peleo a gusto contigo.

—Y yo que pensé que te entrenía así.

—Siempre mandas a buzón —acusó.

—Siempre llamas cuando estoy en urgencias.

—Ahora eres un señor importante.

—A diferencia de ti, siempre lo he sido.

—Solo recuerda que fui yo quién siempre cuidó tu espalda.

—¿Qué dices, Kurosaki?

—Eso. Tú y yo. Espalda con espalda. Si siempre estás lejos quién rayos cuidará mi espalda.

El silencio inundó aquella oficina, cuando se dio cuenta de sus palabras tragó saliva.

—Cómo sea, no sé por qué vine. —Cuando Ichigo estaba girando la cerradura de la puerta escuchó a su viejo amigo.

—Estaba pensando en tomarme unas mini-vacaciones. ¿Podrías decirle a Inoue-san que pase la voz?

Ichigo sonrió desde su posición, no volteó a verlo. —No soy tu recadero.

Ishida también sonrió, él también extrañaba a su mejor amigo.

* * *

N/A Empecé a escribirlo cuando salió el trailer de la película, amo la escena de Espalda con espalda, ese día nació mi brotp(?) Luego simplemente no lo pude completar, y ahorita que ando revisando mis archivos y viendo qué puedo finalizar, pues heme aquí. No sé cómo estén sus personalidades, pero deben saber que los amo uwu Lo iba a dedicar a una no amiga en señal de disculpa por mi review carente de amor, pero no es digno para ella, si lees esto, te amo *hearts*.

Espero que alguien más comparta mi hype por la escena. ¡Muero por ver la película! Y es todo. Gracias por leer. Review, favorito, sugerencia, lo qué sea es bienvenido, incluso los 'conti plis' aunque no lo voy a continuar xD


End file.
